ReAl Chimie
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: mirci a mon papounet pour le titre XD suite du film "Conqueror of Shambala". Nos deux beaux gosses blonds vont chercher un moyen de retourner dans leur monde et de nouveaux problèmes vont surgirent...
1. Une lueur d’espoir

Re-Al Chimie

**Re-Al Chimie**

**Auteur :** Kami-chan (moa quoi )

**Paring :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, FMA ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient a Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.

**Tite note de l'auteur :** Voila donc le premier chapitre de ma première fic FMA. petits yeux pleins d'étoiles

Je dois préciser 2-3 ptits trucs avant que vous ne commenciez a lire. Déjà c'est la suite du film _« Conqueror of Shambala »_, donc Ed et Al sont encore dans notre monde. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse une suite parce que ça pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, c'est trop injuste.

Dans ma fic, Ed a 18 ans et Al 17 ans. C'est pas très important mais je préfère le dire (pourquoi ? comme ça ''). Et Al a toujours sa queue-de-cheval parce qu'il est tout mimi tout plein avec.

Voili Voilou ! Maintenant, place a l'histoire !!

_**Chapitre 1 : Une lueur d'espoir**_

Au milieu d'une petite forêt tranquille, près d'une falaise donnant sur la Mer du Nord, au sud de l'Allemagne, tout semblait tranquille. Aucun signe de vie humaine aux alentours mis à part une petite maison perdue au milieu de ce beau décor de carte postal. Les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient les oiseaux qui chantaient, les lapins, les biches et toutes autres sortes de bestioles galopant dans la forêt et si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait aussi entendre quelques poissons danser dans les eaux à quelques mètres de là. On entendait aussi un bruit étrange, comme pas naturel et qui ne devait pas faire parti du reste. Des… coups de marteau ? Puis soudain…

« - AAIIIEEEUUH !! RAAAAH !!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Niisan ? – demanda le cadet, assis face à son frère sur le toit de la petite maison.

- Ça se voit pas ? Je me suis tapé le doigt avec cette saloperie de marteau !! »

En effet, les deux frères réparaient (ou du moins, essayaient…) le toit de la maison. Seulement, Edward Elric, l'aîné, était… extrêmement maladroit avec ce genre d'outils entre les mains et avait mal visé le clou. Son doigt qui avait pris le coup avait a présent une couleur rouge et semblait gonfler de plus en plus. Les deux yeux de son jeune frère, Alphonse Elric, grossissaient en même temps, tellement le doigt du plus vieux était impressionnant a voir. Puis il éclata de rire.

« - Arrêtes Al ! Ça fait super mal !!

- Tu devrais le passer sous l'eau froide, Ed. – Lui dit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et avec des airs de Bohémienne qui, transportant un sceau d'eau à l'intérieur de la maison, avait assisté à la scène du massacrage de doigt a coup de marteau.

- ouais, t'as raison, Noa. »

Ed descendit du toit par l'échelle et trempa son pauvre index gauche dans l'eau fraîche. Il soupira de soulagement, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire la jeune fille et son petit frère Al.

« - Elle est quand même chiante de nous obligés a faire ça, cette tarée. – Sorti ensuite le plus vieux.

- Peut-être, mais grâce a elle on va retourner dans notre monde. – Lui répondit le plus jeune, toujours a cheval sur le toit, sortant un nouveau clou d'une petite boîte.

- Humpf ! – fut la seule réponse que donna l'autre.

**Pov Alphonse**

_C'est vrai, elle est étrange mais je sais qu'elle va nous ramener dans notre monde…_

_Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 8 novembre 1924. Voila un an que j'ai rejoint mon frère dans ce monde parallèle au notre. Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis ce jour…_

_D'abord, nous avons dû retrouver cet homme et sa bombe à l'uranium. Ce ne fut vraiment pas simple. Nous sommes aller voir__ un certain Mabuzee que mon frère avait déjà rencontré par le passé. C'est lui qui lui avait montré la fameuse photo où se trouvaient plusieurs scientifiques et la bombe._

_Mabuzee ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à King Bradley. Mon frère m'avait bien prévenu que toutes les personnes existant dans ce monde avaient un double dans le notre. Ça fait assez bizarre de voir des visages familiers alors qu'on est si loin de chez nous…_

_Donc, Mabuzee, après avoir fait quelques recherches pendant plusieurs mois, sous la demande de Niisan, a trouvé où se nichaient ces scientifiques. C'était assez dur. Nous avons dû aller jusqu'à Hambourg, au nord de l'Allemagne. Déjà, le temps d'avoir de quoi payer le voyage, d'autres longs mois sont passés et une fois là bas, on a dû trouver un logement et un boulot temporaire. _

_Après avoir récupéré, non sans mal, la fameuse bombe, il fallait qu'on s'en débarrasse une fois pour toute. On n'avait pas envie de s'y prendre comme ça mais selon Mabuzee, on n'avait pas le choix. La mer était bien le seul endroit on personne n'irait la chercher, selon lui._

_Problème résolu… et maintenant ? On s'arrêta à __Cuxhaven, une petite ville a plusieurs kilomètres de Hambourg. C'est là que nous l'avons rencontrée…_

**Flash-back**** (Pov normal)**

Cuxhaven était vraiment une petite ville. Pratiquement tous les habitants se connaissaient et on pouvait traverser la ville d'un bout à l'autre en moins d'une heure. La plupart des habitants étaient des pêcheurs, cette ville se trouvant a une vingtaine de kilomètres de la Mer du Nord. Et comme touts les vrais pêcheurs, après avoir passé de longues semaines en mer à attraper de bons gros poissons, ils venaient fêter leur retour dans un bar bien animé.

Dans ce même bar ce trouvait les frères Elric. Mais eux, ils ne fêtaient rien, même pas le fait qu'ils s'étaient enfin débarrassés de la bombe à l'uranium. Il imaginait tristement ce qu'allait devenir leur vie a présent, l'aîné noyant même son chagrin dans un verre de whisky. Après avoir avaler une gorgée de plus, il soupira. C'est alors que Al se rappela de lui demander :

« - Depuis quand tu boit de l'alcool, Niisan ? »

Ed fut légèrement surpris par cette question et surtout par le regard rempli de curiosité de son jeune frère. Puis il regarda le verre presque vide qu'il tenait dans la main gauche, malgré qu'il soit posé sur la table, avec un léger sourire rempli de tristesse.

« - C'est… une mauvaise habitude que j'ai pris avec Alphons et ses amis. – Répondit-il finalement, en se remémorant plein d'agréables souvenirs passés avec le double de son petit frère.

- Ah… »

Puis le silence retomba de nouveau et quelques minutes passèrent avant que Al ne se décide à demander :

« - Dis, Niisan… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Aucune idée.

- Et si on… cherchait un moyen de retourner chez nous ?

- Al… - Murmura Ed, après un long soupir – tu sait bien qu'on ne peut pas rentrer. On n'a aucun moyen d'y arriver… »

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, les larmes lui montant presque aux yeux. N'y avait-il vraiment aucunes solutions pour qu'ils puissent retourner dans leur monde ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucun espoir pour eux, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait ? Certes, Al avait retrouvé son corps et sa mémoire. Mais Ed, qu'avait-il gagné ? La compagnie de son petit frère, c'était indéniable… Mais et Winry ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour perdre ses deux amis d'enfance, ses frères ? Le principe de l'équivalence… il était dur d'y croire après tous ça…

Autour d'eux, les marins riaient, chantaient et buvaient. Les serveuses se faisaient draguer ouvertement, mais elles avaient l'habitude. Tout le monde semblait heureux. Tous sauf nos deux beaux gosses blonds, évidemment…

Le bar était plein à craquer. Les tables étaient toutes prises et tous les bancs du comptoir étaient occupés. Tous sauf un mais une personne recouverte de la tête aux pieds par une longue cape grise se chargea d'y prendre place. Le patron, après lui avoir demandé ce qu'elle voulait, lui servit également un verre de whisky qu'elle se contenta de regarder. Un pêcheur à côté d'elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une fille et apparemment il ne la connaissait pas.

« - Hey ! Salut ma jolie ! Tu vis pas par ici toi. J't'ai jamais vu dans le coin ! »

Il parla si fort qu'il attira l'attention de la moitié du bar, notamment celle des frères Elric. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la fille et essaya de regarder mieux son visage a moitié couvert par la capuche de sa cape.

« - T'as l'air super mignonne toi ! Ça te dirait de boire un verre avec mes potes et moi dans un endroit plus tranquille ? – demanda-t-il alors que ses potes en question formaient un demi cercle autour d'elle.

- Non. Foutez-moi la paix. – répliqua-t-elle, après avoir jeté un œil aux personnes qui l'entourait et d'avoir retiré le bras autour de ses épaules.

- Quoi ? On ne me refuse jamais une invitation, ma belle. Alors tu vas venir avec nous. »

L'homme se leva et la força à se lever. A ce moment, Ed et Al, qui avait assister a la scène et qui remarquaient que celle-ci faisait juste rire les autres spectateurs, se précipitèrent sur les hommes et forcèrent deux d'entre eux a se reculer. Le plus vieux gueula ensuite :

« - Foutez lui la paix ! Elle vient de vous le dire, elle ne veut pas vous suivre !

- Ta gueule, morveux !! Te mêle pas de ça.

- Qu… QUOI ?? C'EST QUI LE MORVEUX SI PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT LE CONFONDRE AVEC UN BÉBÉ POISSON ROUGE PÉCHÉ EN PLEINE MER ??

- J'ai pas dit ça, gamin… bon, dégage sinon on te fait ta fête ! »

Les deux blonds étaient face à cinq colosses prêts à les mettre en pièces si ils ne se dégageaient pas du chemin. Soudain la fille rigola légèrement et tout le monde sembla surpris.

« - Z'êtes sympas les gars, de me défendre. On me l'avait jamais fait. Mais ça ira, je peux me démerder. – dit-elle en se tournant vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens donc ! Et tu comptes faire quoi ? – Questionna le pêcheur qui l'avait draguée, en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule. »

Elle leva la tête et fixa Ed dans les yeux, son sourire toujours présent sur ces lèvres. Puis elle mis un coup de coude dans les côtes du pêcheur et alors que les autres se jetaient sur elle, elle tapa fort dans ses mains et les colla contre le sol. Alors, le sol trembla et se souleva, formant une vague avant de reprendre sa forme initiale et les quatre autres pêcheurs ainsi que les frères Elric se retrouvèrent par terre. Répétant une fois de plus son tapement de mains, elle les colla cette fois si contre le comptoir qui se déforma et vint s'enrouler autour du cinquième pêcheur, l'empêchant de bouger. Ensuite, elle bu d'une seule gorgée tout son verre de whisky et laissa quelques pièces a côté avant de filer a toute vitesse.

« - Attends ! – Hurla Ed mais la fille était déjà loin »

Il se leva et, suivit de son frère cadet, sorti du bar. Il cherchait du regard la jeune fille et courait n'importe où dans les rues en espérant pouvoir la trouver.

Après cette course, il s'arrêta finalement au milieu d'une rue, vide vue qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Al, déjà essouffler s'approcha de lui, tentant de sortir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« - Niisan… c'était… est-ce que c'était… ?

- C'est impossible !! – le coupa Ed, presque en criant. – l'alchimie n'existe pas dans ce monde ! C'est tout simplement impensable !! »

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent pendant lesquels le plus vieux essayait de trouver une explication logique a ce qui venait de se produire et le plus jeune observait son frère aîné, attendant silencieusement et souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'il s'agissait bien de l'alchimie.

« - Al… - Commença finalement Ed – il faut qu'on retrouve cette fille.

- Oui. Alors tu penses que… ?

- je préfère ne pas avoir trop d'espoirs mais oui… ça me semble vraiment être de l'alchimie… »

Alphonse avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur d'Edward. Il le regarda, les yeux remplis de question. Puis l'aîné lui souris pour le rassurer (et pour se rassurer lui-même) et lui dit :

« - On dirait bien que… il nous reste encore un espoir. »

_**A suivre….**_

Voila, fin du premier chap. j'avais oublié le détail de la bombe à l'uranium, du coup j'ai improvisé un peu. ' Mais le chapitre est légèrement plus long que ce que j'avais prévu et c'est tant mieux.

Je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez. J'ai penser commencer l'histoire avec un flash-back qui devrait durer jusqu'au chapitre 4. Après si je fais des chapitres trop courts, j'essayerais de les rallongés un peu donc, du coup, le flash-back se terminera plus tôt.

Enfin bref ! Est-ce que ça vaut au moins la peine que je continue ? ' Ça vous plait ? Des critiques, commentaires ? Une petite review ? chibi eyes ON


	2. Chihiro la sorcière première partie

**Re-Al Chimie**

**Auteur :** Kami-chan (moa quoi )

**Paring :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, FMA ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.

**Tite note de l'auteur :** Après avoir relu le chapitre précédent j'ai remarqué que j'ai fais quelques fautes et une erreur grave : 'la Mer du Nord, au sud de l'Allemagne' alors que c'est évidemment au nord de l'Allemagne. ' Enfin je vais corriger ça.

Je remercie les 3 personnes qui mon laissé des reviews principalement Whyle. La tienne (que j'ai lu et relu une bonne dizaine de fois) m'a fait éclater de rire a chaque fois. J'avais oublié a quel point recevoir des reviews dans ce genre faisait du bien et c'est sûrement une des rares choses qui me soit arrivé de bien cette semaine (pour pas dire ces 4 dernières semaines). Donc oui, t'as le droit de m'appeler 'ma ptite' bien que je mesure plus de 1m70. ' A propos de la fic, oui, les deux beaux gosses vont rentrer dans leur monde, bien qu'ils vont encore passer un ptit moment dans le notre. C'est ma première fic sur FMA mais j'en ai déjà écrit d'autres. Et t'inquiètes, les longues romans bien marrant y'a rien de mieux pour me motiver. (PS : j'aime pas l'alcool moi. ')

**Tite note de l'auteur 2 (le retour ****!) :** Étant donné que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que prévu, je le divise en deux parties. Je ne posterais pas la première avant d'avoir fini la deuxième et comme aujourd'hui (dimanche) j'ai rien foutu bah je ne posterais rien lundi… (**Kami dans son fort intérieur** : t'es qu'une grosse flemmarde qui sert a rien !!** Kami** : je sais, je sais. Mais tu sais, me le rappeler à chaque fois ne changera pas grand-chose. :roll: **Kami dans son fort intérieur** : voila quelle utilise même le code des smileys des forums dans ses fics maintenant --') bref, j'essayerais de pas trop traîner. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard mais j'ai tellement de cours, aucune aprèm de libre, des profs chiants et une classe de merde donc arrivée chez moi j'ai plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose. ' Désolée.

Voila, après tout ce blabla, place à la suite !

_**Chapitre 2 : **__**Chihiro la sorcière**_

_Première partie : Comment obtenir des infos a la façon de Al…_

Assis sur son lit, dans une petite chambre d'hôtel, Edward écrivait une lettre pour Noa, lui annonçant comment ça s'était passé à Hambourg et leur découverte à Cuxhaven. Donc, il lui expliquait qu'ils allaient mettre plus de temps que prévu pour rentrer.

Tout en écrivant, il se remémorait toutes les fois où il eu du mal à trouver quoi mettre dans les lettres qu'il envoyait à Winry. Il se souvint surtout de la fois où lui et son frère, toujours prisonnier de cette armure, vivait chez Tucker. La petite Nina, voyant bien qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi écrire, lui avait demandé pour qui était cette lettre et s'était mise a faire un joli dessin pour sa mère qu'elle croyait encore vivante…

Son triste sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres en se rappelant de ce souvenir, disparu soudainement et le prénom de Nina franchi sa bouche en un murmure attristé. Sa tête se tourna vers la fenêtre, observant le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel puis après un soupir, il continua sa lettre pour Noa.

**XxxxxX**

Pendant ce temps-là, Alphonse essayait de retrouver la jeune fille dans les rues illuminées par le soleil de midi. Il commença par le bar où ils l'avaient vu hier. Mais le patron, qui indéniablement connaissait cette fille, refusait de lui en parler.

« - Désolé, petit. Mais si tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner ces infos comme ça, tu te trompes.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est très important ! S'il vous plait…

- Pas question ! Maintenant dégages, j'ai des clients qui attendent. »

Le patron laissa Al pour se diriger vers ses autres clients. Le jeune blond soupira puis, toujours appuyé sur le comptoir, tourna son regard vers le fond du bar où des jeunes semblaient faire un concours de celui qui arriverait a boire le plus de rhum avant de s'écrouler ivre mort par terre.

_« Comment peuvent-ils boirent autant d'alcool a une heure pareille de la journée ?- _se demanda-t-il_ »_

« - Ils partent cette après-midi en mer. – Lui répondit le patron, en revenant vers lui et devinant sa question. – donc ils profitent avant de partir. Ils ont déjà fait ça hier soir, mais ça ne leurs suffit jamais. »

Al continua de les observer. Deux jeunes hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, avalant leurs verres à une vitesse surprenante et les remplissant de nouveau une fois qu'ils étaient vite. Les autres jeunes autours d'eux, les encourageaient. Mais apparemment, c'était toujours le même qui gagnait. En l'observant bien, Al pu voir le sosie de Roy Mustang mais en beaucoup plus jeune. Il avait les cheveux plus courts et une petite queue-de-cheval qui lui caressait la nuque. Après avoir fait perdre deux de ses amis, il était encore capable de tenir droit sur sa chaise.

« Il s'appelle Ray. – Dit le patron en posant quelques bouteilles de rhum sur un plateau. – c'est le grand champion de ce jeu débile. C'est mon meilleur client, grâce a lui, je gagne beaucoup d'argent, car c'est les perdants qui doivent payer. »

Puis il s'éloigna vers la table des jeunes pour y déposer les bouteilles. Un perdant de plus s'écroula par terre. Soudain, Alphonse eu une idée. Il s'approcha rapidement d'eux, agrippa le patron avant qu'il ne parte et annonça à Ray :

« - Je te propose un truc. Je participe à votre petit jeu mais le perdant doit payer le double du prix de ce qu'il boit. Si tu gagnes, je paye. Si je gagne, tu paye et le patron donnera les infos que je veux à mon frère »

Il pensa a tout. Si il gagnait, il ne serait plus en état d'écouter le patron lui parler de la jeune qu'il cherchait.

Les jeunes tout autours ainsi que Ray éclatèrent de rire. C'était de la folie de vouloir se mesurer à Ray, de plus, Al savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas de quoi payer si il perdait. Mais il était déterminé, il voulait ces infos. Et cela se lisait dans son regard.

« - T'as l'air sûr de toi, ptit. – Dit le patron.

- Oui, je vous l'ai dis, c'est important. – Lui répondit le blond.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte. – puis il se tourna vers Ray – Ça te va, sale morveux ?

- Ça me va. – Annonça le double de Roy, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

Et le 'match' commença…

**XxxxxX**

Ed, qui revenait de la poste, passa devant le bar où lui et son frère avait vu cette étrange fille capable de faire de l'alchimie dans ce monde. Al lui avait dit qu'il irait questionner le patron mais depuis il ne l'avait pas revu. Peut-être avait-il eu des ennuis avec les marins d'hier soir ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il regrettait de l'avoir laissé y aller seul…

Il le chercha d'abord discrètement par la fenêtre. Il vit un groupe de jeunes tout au fond du bar puis quelques-uns au comptoir, mais il ne trouva pas son petit frère. Il observa plus attentivement le petit groupe et reconnu soudain la tignasse blonde de Al. Il prit peur en le voyant avaler d'une traite un verre rempli d'un liquide qui ressemblait a tout sauf a de l'eau. Le blond entra à toute vitesse dans le bar en hurlant le nom de son cadet mais personne ne le remarqua. Quand il comprit ce qu'était en train de faire son frère, il couru pour l'arrêter mais le patron l'attrapa pour l'en empêcher.

« - Arrêtes !! – Dit le vieil homme. – Tu vois pas que le ptit blondinet est en train de battre le grand champion ??

- Mais lâchez moi, bon sang !! – Hurla Ed en se débattant – c'est mon ptit frère !!

- Ah ouais ? Ben félicitation, il sera bientôt le nouveau champion du bar !

- RAAAAAH !!

Pendant que Ed gesticulait dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser du patron, Al fixait son adversaire dans les yeux pendant qu'il se remplissait encore un verre. Le rose sur ses joues et sa respiration haletante prouvaient qu'il était déjà bien ivre… mais Ray était lui aussi dans cet état, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Ils avalèrent leurs verres en même temps et c'était semblait-il le dernier car tous les spectateurs s'étaient tut. Quand les deux buveurs déposèrent bruyamment les récipients sur la table, ils se fixèrent de nouveau, attendant lequel des deux allait s'écrouler en premier…

Et ce fut Ray… il emporta la table avec lui, ce qui força Al a se lever mais ne tenant pas debout, il tomba sur son derrière.

« - AL !! – s'écria Edward.

- attend ! – le stoppa le patron. – ils ont bu la même quantité de rhum. C'est celui qui en boira le plus qui gagne. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Alphonse car Ray était complètement hors service. Le jeune blond essaya de calmer sa respiration et de concentrer le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Il tendit son bras et s'accrocha à sa chaise encore debout pour se soulever légèrement et attraper une bouteille a moitié pleine qui s'était renversée par terre. Il se rassit et observa la bouteille avec des yeux a demi clos puis se décida a avaler tout ce qu'elle contenait d'un seul coup.

« - Al… - susurra son grand frère, les yeux grand ouverts, ébahit. »

Puis tous les gens autour acclamèrent leur nouveau champion en relevant difficilement les deux adversaires. Le vieux patron lâcha Edward et vint féliciter le ptit blondinet. Puis il déclara :

« - Occupez vous bien de lui pendant que je m'occupe de l'autre blond hein ? Ahaha ! »

Il entraîna l'aîné des deux frère dans une petite pièce derrière le comptoir pour pouvoir discuter sans être dérangé (ou presque) par les cris de joie des marins. Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et resta debout face à lui.

« - ton ptit frère est un sacré buveur ! – déclara-t-il en rigolant. Mais il se calma bien vite en voyant le regard sévère de Ed. – Hum… bon, il a fait ça pour avoir des infos donc il a plutôt du cran, ce ptit.

- Des infos ? Sur la fille d'hier soir je suppose ? – demanda le blond.

- Oui, il m'a dit de te les donner a toi.

- Imbécile… - Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Puis il releva la tête pour continuer la conversation. – Bien… alors donnez les moi rapidement que je puisse récupérer Al et me tirer d'ici.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Elle vient de temps en temps dans cette ville, genre une fois par semaine mais très rarement dans mon bar. Le peu de gens qui la connaissent la traite de sorcière. S'en est une d'ailleurs, vous avez bien vu hier ce qu'elle a fait !

- Continuez… - Dit Ed après quelques secondes de silence.

- Bah je sais rien d'autre sur elle. On dit qu'elle fabrique des médicaments alors vous devriez demander à Ray.

- Ray ?

- Le sale môme qui a perdu contre ton frère. Son père est médecin.

- Je vois…

Le blond se leva, quitta la pièce et alla récupérer son frère. Il le mit sur son dos car Alphonse n'était même plus capable de se lever et il sorti du bar sous les remarques déçues des autres buveurs.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, le cadet commença à délirer complètement. Il se mit à chanter, assez doucement heureusement, dans l'oreille de son aîné. Puis, il resserra son étreinte autour de son cou et murmura :

« - Je t'aime Niisan… »

Ed rougit brutalement, s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour entrevoir le sourire amusé de son petit frère.

« - Al, t'es complètement bourré ! »

L'interpellé éclata de rire et le plus vieux se mit a courir car tous les gens dans la rue les regardaient bizarrement. Arrivés dans la chambre d'hôtel, il déposa le plus jeune sur son lit et le regarda continuer à rire aux éclats.

« - Tu vas arrêter oui ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! – Grogna l'aîné.

- T'aurais dû voir ta tête !

- Quelle tête tu voulais que je tire ?? Mon petit frère, d'habitude si sage et innocent, se bourre la gueule dans un bar de dégénérés et me sort des trucs complètement cons alors que tous les passants nous regardent ! »

Al continua a rire encore puis petit a petit se calma et son regard devant soudain rempli de tristesse.

- Niisan… je suis désolé…

- De quoi ? De la bêtise que tu viens de faire ?

- Non… de pas t'avoir empêché de transmuter maman… »

Ed sursauta. Pourquoi il lui parlait de ça maintenant ? L'alcool sûrement. Il sourit bêtement.

« - Al, dit pas de bêtises. Tu devrais dormir maintenant.

- Je voulais pas le faire, tu sais… et à cause de ça, tu as perdu ton bras et ta jambe ! A cause de moi… tu… je suis… tellement désolé ! »

Les larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux. Alors, le plus vieux s'assis à côté de lui en soupirant et le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler, malgré qu'il puait l'alcool.

« - C'est pas grave, Al. Tant fait pas. Maintenant tu dois te reposer.

- Niisan ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'aimes toi aussi, hein ? Tu m'aimes même après ça, pas vrai ? – Il serra l'autre encore plus fort en demandant ça.

- Bien sûr… Bien sûr que je t'aime, Al. Après tout, tu es et tu seras toujours mon petit frère adoré. »

Ils restèrent comme ça un instant quand soudain Al se leva brusquement et couru jusqu'à la petit salle de bain. Ed, encore assis sur le lit, l'entendit vomir. Il attendit quelques minutes que son frère ressorte des toilettes avec une très mauvaise mine.

« -Al, ça va ?

- J'me sens pas bien…

- Normal, quand on a pas l'habitude… reposes-toi, moi je vais faire un tour. »

Edward sorti de la chambre. Il devait a présent retrouver Ray. Mais il était sûrement dans le même état que son frère donc ça ne serait pas simple…

_F__in de la première partie…_

Voila, fin de la première partie.

Pauvre Al ! Malheureusement pour lui, l'anime Black Lagoon m'a un peu inspirée pour ce chap. '

Je tiens à préciser que la fin de cette partie ce n'est pas du Elricest hein ! Juste un grand amour fraternel. (**Kami dans son fort intérieur** : Mais oui, c'est ça. T'inquiètes, on y croit tous…).

Voila, maintenant on va voir comment Ed se démerde pour trouver des infos a son tour.


	3. Chihiro la sorcière deuxième partie

Re-Al Chimie

**Re-Al Chimie**

**Auteur :** Kami-chan (moa quoi )

**Paring :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, FMA ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.

_**Chapitre 2 : Chihiro la sorcière**_

_Deuxième partie : Comment obtenir des infos a la façon de Ed…_

Ed décida de retourner au bar pour trouver Ray. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y était plus. En plus, le bar été vide, seul le patron nettoyait le désordre causer par les buveurs il y avait a peine une demi-heure.

« - Eh, le vieux ! – L'interpella le blond.

- Hum ? Ah, c'est encore toi morveux ? Comment va notre nouveau champion ?

- JE SUIS PAS UN MORVEUX !! ET ARRÊTEZ D'APPELER MON PETIT FRÈRE 'VOTRE CHAMPION' !!

- Ok, relax petit…

- J'SUIS PAS PETIT !! RAAAAAAH !! »

Alors qu'Edward gesticulait dans tous les sens, se retenant de massacrer le patron car il était le seul à pouvoir lui fournir des infos, le vieil homme le regardait surpris par son étrange comportement.

« - T'es vraiment bizarre gamin. T'es sûr que ça va ? – Demanda-t-il au blondinet.

- NAN ÇA VA PAAAS !! – Puis il reprit difficilement son sérieux. – Dit, le vieux, ce môme, Ray, où habite-t-il ?

- Ray Mustane ? Et tu me donnes combien en échange de cette info ?

- Combien d'argent avez-vous réussi à vous faire grâce a mon petit frère ?

- Hum… bon, ok, je vais te le dire. Il y a une grande maison à l'autre bout de la ville, une espèce de Villa. Faut dire que c'est une famille de riches. Demande à quelques passants dans la rue, ils t'indiqueront le chemin à suivre.

- Bien. Merci pour l'info, vieil homme. »

Ed quitta le bar rapidement et traversa la ville en suivant les indications des gens. Il la repéra assez rapidement, elle était vraiment gigantesque comparée aux autres maisons des alentours. Tout autour se dressait un mur blanc et un grand portail servait d'entrée donnant sur l'immense jardin. Un long chemin de gravier menait à la porte d'entrer, une voiture de luxe était garée juste devant.

Le blond observait le bâtiment avec de grands yeux. Ce môme, qui s'était enivré jusqu'à en tomber dans les pommes dans un petit bar de voyous et pervers en tout genre, vivait vraiment ici ? Impossible…

Il ne savait même pas comment faire pour faire remarquer sa présence. Devait-il entrer et aller jusqu'à la porte ? Où y avait-il une sonnette ou quelque chose du genre à côté portail ?

« - Bonjour ! »

Edward se tourna vers ce qui semblait être le jardinier. Un peu vieux, des petites lunettes rondes sur le nez et un sourire généreux et sincère sur les lèvres, son accoutrement faisait penser à un bûcheron.

« - Bonjour. – Répondit Ed. – Désolé de déranger mais heu… est-ce que Ray Mustane habite ici ?

- Ah, vous êtes un ami de Ray ? Faites attention, son père n'aime pas trop les gens qu'il fréquente. Sans vouloir te vexer mon garçon, hein. C'est son père qui est un peu…

- Je vois… »

Le blond n'avait franchement aucune envie de poser les pieds dans ce bâtiment, il sentait les ennuis. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Ray. Le jardinier interrompit ses pensées :

« - De toute façon, il dort en ce moment même. Il a eu une journée un peu… difficile…

- Hum… bien, dans ce cas, pourriez-vous lui passer un message pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, mon garçon. – Sourit-il à Edward.

- Dites-lui de me retrouver ce soir, à 23h, devant le bar où il était a midi. Dites-lui aussi que c'est très urgent.

- Et c'est de la part de qui ?

- Hum… - Ed réfléchit un moment. – Alphonse Elric, le nouveau champion du bar.

- C'est noté, il recevra ce message dès qu'il se sera réveillé. Et évidemment, personne à part lui n'en saura rien. »

Le vieux fit un clin d'œil au blond avant de lui faire signe et de repartir à son travail. Ed sourit et retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Après tout ça, il n'avait même pas mangé. En arrivant, il trouva son petit frère coucher dans son lit, dormir comme un bien heureux.

**XxxxxX**

« - Ray, tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale gamin. Tu me fais honte !

- Oui, papa.

- Aller t'amuser avec ces… ces… raah ! Et rentrer dans cet état a une telle heure de la journée. Tu es la honte de la famille !

- Oui, papa.

- Quand vas-tu te mettre dans la tête que ces gens ne sont pas comme nous ? Quand vas-tu te décider à arrêter tes idioties avec eux et vas-tu accepter le destin que je t'ai choisi ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! Tu seras un grand médecin, comme moi et comme toutes les générations avant moi. C'est a ça qu'est destinée la famille Mustane alors ne me déçoit pas !

- Grand père n'est pas comme toi pourtant. »

Le père de Ray, Allan Mustane, avala de travers. Si la table, a laquelle ils prenaient leur dîner, n'était pas aussi grande, il lui aurait sûrement mit une claque. Mais son regard noir le fixant força son fils à baisser la tête.

« - Mon père est un raté ! Et tu finiras par devenir pareil si tu continues. Mais je ne laisserais pas mon fils devenir un pathétique petit médecin de rue, qui soigne les gens pour le plaisir et qui achète des médicaments à une sorcière maudite qui fait peur a tout le monde.

- Je serais pas médecin ! Tu m'y obligeras pas !! »

Le double de Roy se leva et couru dans sa chambre, laissant son père grogner dans sa barbe. Une fois arrivé, il se jeta sur son immense lit. Il avait dormit tout l'après-midi donc il n'avait plus sommeil. Il soupira, cherchant quelque chose à faire en attendant 23h. Il était assez content, il allait pouvoir revoir ce gamin qui semblait si sage et qui pourtant l'avait battu. Il avait hâte. Il regarda sa montre. 22h13. Bon, il décida d'y aller maintenant. Le temps d'arriver et de boire un ptit verre, il serait 23h.

**XxxxxX**

« - Où tu vas, Niisan ? »

Ed finissait d'enfiler ses bottes, assis sur le lit de son petit frère. Ce dernier y était encore, le mal de tête aillant pris la place de son ivresse après quelques heures pendant lesquelles il avait dormit.

« - Je vais aller voir ce Ray, j'en ai pas pour long.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Al, t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Restes-la, c'est mieux.

- Mais je vais très bien ! »

L'aîné s'approcha du visage de son cadet et le regarda attentivement. Il avait les jours encore rouges et des cernes sous les yeux. Il semblait malade.

« - Pas vraiment non… tu pue encore l'alcool… et je paris que t'as encore mal a la tête en plus.

- …

- Restes-la, va. C'est mieux.

- Ça va aller, Niisan ?

- Bien sûr. »

Ed fit un grand sourire à son petit frère, se leva, pris son manteau et quitta la pièce sous le regard attristé de Al, qui décida finalement de se rendormir.

Étant un peu en retard, le blond se dépêcha. Arrivé a destination, il s'aperçu que Ray était a l'intérieur du bar. Après un soupir las, il se décida à le rejoindre. Comme Ray était seul à une table, Ed s'assit en face de lui en lâchant sans le regarder, légèrement énervé :

« - Je t'avais dis d'attendre en face du bar et pas a l'intérieur. C'est gênant de parler avec tous ces gens autour.

- Hey ! T'es pas le gamin de tout a l'heure, toi. – Affirma l'autre, un peu surpris. »

Ed se tourna vers lui et c'est alors qu'il le reconnu. Le double de Roy Mustang ! Et il avait à peu près son âge en plus ! Il ne pu caché son expression de surprise. Mais d'un autre côté ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout…

« - Quoi ? – Questionna Ray, agacé par la façon dont le blond le regardait.

- Heub… rien. – bafouilla-t-il. – désolé.

- Alors, t'es qui ?

- Je suis le grand frère du garçon qui t'a battu tout a l'heure. »

Le regard de Ray se fit plus sérieux. Son grand frère ? Que lui voulait-il ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? – Demanda-t-il. – Me tabasser pour me faire payer d'avoir obliger ton frère à se prendre une bonne cuite ?

- C'est mon frère qui a décidé de faire ça de lui-même, tu ne l'a obligé a rien. Et c'est pas mon genre de venir 'tabasser' les gens pour ces conneries.

- Dommage… - Soupira-t-il en avalant une gorgée de son verre.

- Dommage ? Pourquoi ?

- T'as l'air surpris. – Ray sourit. – J'ai trois passions dans la vie. La première ne te regarde pas, la deuxième c'est boire et la troisième c'est la baston. J'espérais vraiment que tu sois venu pour me faire payer ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère.

- Tu es… tsss ! Bah non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça !

- Pourquoi alors ? Dépêches, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Est-ce que ton père, qui est médecin si je me trompe pas, achète des médicaments à une fille que les gens considèrent comme une sorcière ? »

Ray, qui allait boire une gorgée de plus, écarta le verre de ses lèvres et observa l'expression sérieuse présente sur le visage d'Edward.

« - Tu veux parler de Chihiro, c'est ça ? – Demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

- Tu la connais ? »

Le double de Roy regarda son verre toujours près de son visage et l'avala d'un seul coup. Puis il posa le récipient sur la table et croisa les bras, l'air songeur.

« - Pas vraiment. Je lui ai déjà parlé, juste comme ça. Mais personne ne la connaît vraiment en fait. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'en dire plus.

- Ton père ? »

Le garçon aux courts cheveux noirs éclata de rire, un de ces fous rires incontrôlables qui on du mal a passer et qui sont plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Ed le regarda en espérant qu'il n'attirerait pas trop l'attention sur eux. Puis l'autre se calma finalement.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ? – Interrogea le blond, un peu sur les nerfs.

- Mon père, fréquenter ce genre de personnes… ah, c'est trop marrant. T'es un drôle toi, hein ! – Répondit-il en souriant.

- Hum… peu importe. Alors, qui ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas. – Il se leva en posant de la monnaie sur la table. – D'abord, je vois même pas pourquoi je te parle, je te connais même pas. Tchô, a la prochaine petit. »

Il sorti en entendant Ed gueuler quelque chose a propos de sa taille. Le blond se calma finalement et soupira. Il pensait à Al. C'était idiot de laisser passer cette chance alors que son petit frère avait tout fait pour avancer dans leurs recherches. Il devait faire pareil.

Déterminé, il se leva, quitta le bar et couru après Ray. Une fois derrière lui, il lui lança un 'Eh !' pour que celui-ci se retourne et avant de le laisser réagir, il lui mit un gros coup de poing de la main gauche. Le double de Roy se retrouva par terre, étonné.

« - Tu aimes la baston, hein ? Et bien battons-nous et si je gagne tu me dis ce que je veux savoir. »

Ray sourit. Il se leva en observant la détermination présente sur le visage du blond. Cette soirée ne se terminerait pas aussi mal qu'il le pensait, finalement.

« - D'accord. Mais si je gagne, tu devras me rendre un service.

- Lequel ?

- M'aider à me tirer de ce pays en échappant a mon père.

- Hein ? – S'étonna Ed.

- Arrêtes de poser des questions, on dirait une gonzesse. Passons plutôt au plus intéressant. »

Le blond, encore étonné, ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre soit rapide mais il regretta vite de l'avoir sous-estimé. Il se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre et atterrit par terre. Avec une expression de douleur, il leva la tête vers l'autre qui souriait encore.

« - Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'un fils de riche comme moi ne savait pas se battre, c'est ça ? Mais pour traîner dans des endroits comme ce bar, il vaut mieux savoir au moins se défendre, tu sais. – Expliqua Ray.

- Je vois… - Ed sourit. - Tant mieux, sinon ça serait trop facile. »

Il se leva d'un bond et sauta sur l'autre en essayant de le taper avec son bras en acier, que l'autre n'avait pas encore remarqué à cause de la manche du manteau et du gant du blond. Mais Ray le bloqua à l'aide de son bras gauche et senti quelque chose d'anormal. Il redressa rapidement la manche d'Ed et découvrit sa méka-greffe. Stupéfié, il fixa le sourire fier présent sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier ne le laissa pas le temps de réagir et l'agrippa au col. Il colla ensuite le double de Roy contre le mur le plus proche et de la main gauche, commença à lui filer une série de coup de poing. Il s'arrêta finalement, essoufflé, pour le coller ensuite au sol.

« - Alors, t'abandonne ? »

Pour seul réponse, il eu un coup de poing de l'autre, qu'il ne pu arrêter car il ne s'y attendait pas. Et c'était au tour de Ray de le coller au sol et de le cogner. Mais contrairement à Ed, Ray ne se retenait pas du tout. Du sang commençait déjà à couler de la bouche du blond. Ensuite, celui aux cheveux noirs leva l'autre par le col et commença à lui mettre des coups de poings dans le ventre. L'ex-alchimiste allait finalement se décider a se battre sérieusement quand soudain…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à cette fille, hein ? Comme les autres, la brûler ? Tu veux sa mort, c'est ça ? Salopard ! T'es bien de la même espèce que mon père ! – Hurla Ray sans s'arrêter de le frapper. »

Il balança Ed par terre. Ce dernier eu beaucoup de mal a se relever. Il s'appuya contre le mur en se tenant le ventre, et une fois qu'il eu calmé sa respiration, il dit :

« - Tu te trompes, j'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

- C'est ça, me prend pas pour un con ! »

Ray frappa à nouveau Ed, le renvoyant par terre.

« - C'est pour ça que je ne perdrais pas. Tu ne gagneras pas ce combat ! – Ajouta Ray. »

Le blond le regarda. Alors il devait se battre sérieusement et lui prouver qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal a cette fille. Il essuya le filet de sang coulant de sa bouche à l'aide de sa manche. Il se releva une fois de plus.

« - Je dois gagner. Pour mon petit frère, je dois tout faire. – Dit-il. »

Ray lui sauta dessus, pensant avoir largement l'avantage mais Ed été sérieux maintenant. Il fit quelques bonds rapides en arrière pour éviter son coup et le frappa de son bras en métal. Le double de Roy tomba a genoux et le blond l'attrapa au col, le forçant a se lever un peu. Puis, imitant les mêmes gestes que l'autre, il commença à le frapper au ventre avec sa méka-greffe. Deux ou trois suffirent. Ray s'étala par terre, se tenant le ventre et gémissant de douleur.

Ed lui tendit la main. Attendant un nouveau coup, celui aux cheveux noirs ferma les yeux, mais en remarquant qu'aucun coup ne le touchait, il les rouvrit pour voir la main d'acier du blond qui ne voulait que l'aider à se relever.

« - Et si on allait boire un autre verre ? – Demanda l'Elric en souriant. »

L'autre n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sa défaite. Il prit donc sa main et leur conversation se termina à la terrasse du bar.

« - Tu te bat bien dis donc. J'aurais jamais cru, au départ. J'ai cru que j'allais gagner. – Commença Ray, après quelques minutes de silence.

- Ouais, je voulais pas me battre sérieusement. J'aime pas ce genre de baston, c'est stupide. – Expliqua Ed avant d'avaler une gorgée de son verre de whisky.

- Tu as l'air de vraiment vouloir connaître cette fille…

- Oui, c'est très important.

- Pourquoi ? – Questionna le double de Roy.

- C'est assez long à expliquer. Dit moi plutôt, pourquoi tu veux partir d'ici ? T'as l'air d'avoir la belle vie dans ta big maison et tes parents riches, pourtant.

- Mon père veut que je devienne médecin comme lui. Or, ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire. J'ai une passion qui ne lui plaira jamais alors je veux me tirer pour pouvoir réaliser mon rêve.

- Ah… et c'est quoi cette passion ?

- Ma première passion avant l'alcool et la baston : la pêche ! »

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer. Un fils de riche, bien habillé, avec un destin tout tracé, voulait abandonner sa vie de luxe et de confort pour partir en mer, ne sachant pas si il rentrerait un jour chez lui ? C'était presque comique.

« - Je sais, je sais… - Affirma Ray. – C'est bizarre. Mais quand on s'est installé ici avec mon père, mon grand-père m'a appris la pêche et depuis, j'adore ça.

- Je vois… »

Un sourire se dessina sur chacun des visages. Finalement, ils voulaient tous deux réaliser leurs rêves.

« - Bon. – Commença le double de Roy. – Tu as gagné donc demain je te présenterais la personne qui connaît Chihiro.

- C'est qui ?

- Mon grand-père. On se retrouve ici demain vers 14h, ça te vas ? Tu pourrais amener ton petit frère.

- D'accord. J'espère qu'il ira mieux d'ici là. Il a pas l'habitude de boire autant d'alcool. En fait, c'est la première fois que je le vois en boire.

- Désolé, c'est de ma faute. – Ray baissa la tête.

- Non, non, t'inquiètes. Il avait pas le choix, on va dire. »

Encore quelques minutes passèrent. Puis Ed se leva. Minuit et demi. Il était tant de rentrer.

« - Bon, moi je rentre. – déclara-t-il.

- Ok. Alors a demain… heu… c'est quoi ton nom, au fait ?

- Edward Elric. Mais on m'appelle simplement Ed.

- Ok. Au revoir Ed.

- Au revoir Ray. A demain.

_Fin de la deuxième partie…_

_**A suivre….**_

Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais ce chap qui ne devait durer que 5 pages maxi est devenu vachement grand. OO' enfin tant mieux je suppose. Bien que va falloir que je remette de l'ordre dans mes résumés mais ça sera pour ce week-end. Je suis fatiguée là bizarrement (normal, réveillée a 6h00, levée a 6h45, travailler toute la matinée, jouer un peu puis finir la journée a conclure ce chap… j'ai échapper au cours, c'est déjà ça).

Maintenant matage de passages bien marrants de FMA avant d'aller roupiller. La suite sûrement lundi. A pluch les amiches


	4. Le grandpère de Ray

Re-Al Chimie

**Re-Al Chimie**

**Auteur :** Kami-chan (moa quoi )

**Paring :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, FMA ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.

**Tite note de l'auteur :** voila, après toute cette attente, je poste enfin le 3ème chap. j'essaye de poster un chap par semaine mais la semaine dernière j'ai eu quelques ptits empêchements… (Pas le net a l'école, un aller-retour a Porto et 3 jours au lit, malade/). Mais je posterais le chap 4 cette semaine. Comme j'ai le net qu'a l'école et qu'aujourd'hui (lundi) il semblait il y avoir un problème de connection bah j'ai pas pu le poster. J'espère que ça s'arrangera. Le chap 4, mercredi ou vendredi (comme jeudi c'est férié…).

En tout cas, merci a mes deux reviewers, vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir. -pleure de joie- et je m'excuse pour l'attente.

Voila, maintenant place a la suite !

_**Chapitre 3 :**__** Le grand-père de Ray**_

Le lendemain, vers 13h, Edward perdait patience. Son jeune frère, emballé dans ses couvertures, dormait encore. Comment arrivait-il à dormir autant ? Il était déjà arrivé que l'ex-Fullmetal se prenne des cuites mais jamais il n'avait eu besoin de dormir presque 24h pour récupérer !

Il s'approcha du lit de son frère et observa le visage endormit dont les lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Ed sourit. Il était tellement heureux qu'Al est retrouvé son corps. Le voir enfin dormir, sentir, manger, boire… ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils rentrent tout les deux dans leur monde et tout serait parfait.

Mais pour le moment, il fallait le réveiller. Il se pencha et posa sa main en acier sur l'épaule de l'endormit.

« - Eh ! Al, debout !

- Hummm ? – Gémit-il en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

- On va manger. Tu as quinze minutes pour te lever et t'habiller. »

Le plus vieux se redressa et se dirigea vers la seule armoire présente dans la pièce pour en sortir des vêtements pour Alphonse, afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps. Mais le cadet avait changé de position, il était maintenant dos a son aîné et essayait de se rendormir. Quand Ed s'en aperçu, il s'énerva. Il se rapprocha du lit une nouvelle fois et retourna le plus jeune vers lui en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le secouer doucement.

« - Al !

- Hummhein ?

- Lèves-toi, bon sang !

- Mouais… »

Ed le força a s'asseoir et quand Alphonse se décida finalement a se réveiller en se frottant les yeux, l'aîné retourna vers l'armoire et enleva le reste de vêtements qu'il manquait.

« - Tiens, habilles-toi. – Dit-il en posant les habits à côté de son cadet.

- Ok… »

Al s'exécuta lentement car encore endormit. Puis les deux blonds descendirent dans la partie restaurant de l'hôtel où une table les attendait. Là, Ed raconta a son frère ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit d'avant et son rendez-vous avec Ray a 14h.

« - Tu t'es battu avec lui ?? – S'exclama le plus jeune.

- Bah j'ai pas eu le choix !

- T'es dingue, t'avais pas besoin de te bagarrer juste pour ça !

- A ta place, j'éviterais de faire la morale aux autres. Je te signal que toi tu t'es rempli de rhum jusqu'à en tomber par terre !

- C'était nécessaire. Et c'est pas pareil !

- Ah ouais ? Regarde dans quel état tu es, on dirait un zombie. Tu trouves vraiment que c'était nécessaire ?

- Un… zombie… ? – s'étonna Al avec de grands yeux.

- Bref. De toute façon c'est trop tard. Et, entre parenthèses, ce fut un plaisir de frapper le double de ce colonel-caca. – Expliqua Ed, tout fier.

- Je… ressemble à… à un zombie ?

- Bon, finit de manger qu'on aille le retrouver.

- … »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Ray devant le bar. Celui-ci était assit à la terrasse et buvait déjà une bière. Il avait les cheveux détachés et un peu en pétard comme si il était sortit de chez lui rapidement sans même passer devant un miroir. A la vue des deux blonds, un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Yoch ! – Salua-t-il.

- Salut ! – Répondirent les deux frères en cœur.

- Alors, petit, on dirait que t'as du mal a te remettre de ta cuite d'hier. »

Ray rigola et Ed regarda avec un petit sourire son jeune frère baisser la tête de honte.

« - C'est pas drôle. – Articula Alphonse.

- Mais si ! T'inquiètes, j'étais dans le même état après ma première cuite mais j'ai vite pris l'habitude. – Expliqua le double de Roy. – Au fait, c'est quoi ton ptit nom a toi ?

- Il s'appelle Alphonse. – Répondit Edward en posant une main sur la tête de son cadet.

- Al, hein ? Hum. – Ray sourit puis finit sa bière avant de se lever. – Ça se voit que vous êtes frères, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- Oui mais on a un caractère très différent – Tint a préciser le plus jeune.

- Ah oui ? Bah si vous rester dans le coin un moment on pourra essayer de se voir histoire de se connaître mieux.

- Ouais. – Répondit Ed avec un sourire. – En attendant, est-ce qu'on pourrais aller voir ton grand-père ?

- Bien sûr. Venez. »

Ils traversèrent une bonne partie de la petite ville et se arrivèrent dans un quartier qui semblait plus pauvre, plus vieux. Les bâtiments semblaient plus anciens, certains n'étant plus que ruine, d'autres pas loin de le devenir. Les seuls passants qu'ils croissaient étaient des personnes âgées. Des vieillards pausés sur des bancs de pierre qui bavardait de tout et de rien, de vieilles femmes vêtues de noir qui se promenaient, le dos courber, des chiens galeux fuyant dès qu'on s'approchait d'eux, des poules qui picoraient a longueur de journée dans les rues silencieuses et froides comme la mort. Bref ! Réellement un endroit qui semblait avoir besoin d'un médecin comme le grand-père de Ray.

Les frères Elric observaient chaque recoin des ruelles qu'ils parcouraient en suivant Ray et des centaines de questions semblaient alors leur traverser l'esprit.

« - Au fait, - Commença l'ex-Fullmetal. – y'a un truc qui cloche. Ton grand-père est médecin, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est cette sorcière qui lui fabrique des médicaments ?

- Heu… Je sais pas. – Avoua le double de Roy.

- Et est-ce qu'elle habite par ici, cette sorcière ? – Questionna Al.

- Je sais pas. – Répondit Ray.

- Tu sais quoi sur elle exactement ? – Interrogea Ed.

- Bah pas grand-chose.

- Pas grand-chose ou rien du tout ? – Continua le plus âgé des deux frères.

- Rien du tout…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue tranquille. Face à eux se trouvait un magasin de fleurs où une petite dame, assise sur une chaise, tricotait avec un sourire paisible qui illuminait son visage ridé. En face de ce magasin, de l'autre côté de la rue, se trouvait la maison du grand-père de Ray.

« - C'est là. – Dit-il en entrant sans frapper. – Bonjour grand-père ! »

Un petit homme plutôt grassouillet, vieux et presque chauve, avec des petites lunettes carrées sur le nez se retourna vers les trois adolescents et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il attrapa son petit-fils dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« - Ah, mon petit Raymon, quel plaisir de te voir ! – S'exclama le vieux après avoir relaché son petit-fils.

- Je suis content de te voir aussi, grand-père. Ça faisait un moment. – Ray se tourna vers les deux frères. – Grand-père, je te présente Edward et Alphonse Elric. Ce sont des amis. Ils auraient besoin de ton aide.

- Oh oh ! Quel plaisir de voir des jeunes gens plein de vie et de santé dans cette vieille ville en ruine. Bienvenue les enfants ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Vous avez besoin d'un médicament ?

- Merci mais non. – Répondit Ed. - En fait, nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions sur Chihiro la sorcière et apparemment seul vous puissiez nous aider. »

Le sourire si joyeux du vieil homme disparu soudainement et il fixa ses invités d'un air menaçant, comme voulant protéger quelque chose.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? – Dit-il.

- Rien de mal, je vous le promet. – Rassura l'aîné. – En fait, c'est assez compliqué. Disons que nous avons besoin d'aide et que seul son pouvoir peu nous aider. Enfin, c'est pas encore sûr…

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas effrayés par son pouvoir ? – Questionna Ray.

- Non. A vrai dire… - Ed marqua une pause et son regard se fixa son bras d'acier recouvert par son manteau. – A vrai dire, nous avons nous aussi déjà possédé ce pouvoir. »

Cette remarque surpris le vieil homme et son petit-fils. Le silence s'installa alors. L'ex-Fullmetal continuait de regarder son bras tendit que son jeune frère le fixait pour comprendre pourquoi il leurs disait ça. Pour les convaincre de leurs parler de Chihiro peut-être ?

« - Vous aviez ce pouvoir hein ? – Répéta le vieux. – Et vous voulez quoi, le récupérer ?

- Non. – Ed leva finalement les yeux. – On a réussi à s'en passer jusqu'à maintenant et ce n'est pas tout a fait ça qu'on veut. Ce que l'on veut récupérer c'est quelque chose de bien plus précieux pour nous. Quelque chose qui nous manque vraiment et sans lequel on a du mal à vivre.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? – Demanda le grand-père de Ray d'un air très sérieux.

- C'est… notre vie d'avant. J'entend par là tous les gens qu'on aimait et qui nous était chers, nos amis, ceux que nous considérions comme notre famille, tous ceux qui nous on aider, soutenus pendant toutes ces années et que nous avons perdus. Nous voulons les revoir, les retrouver. Nous voulons retourner d'où nous venons. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, chacun semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées. Soudain, le visage du vieil s'illumina a nouveau et il éclata de rire en se tenant ses larges hanches.

« - Alala ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de voir un jeune aussi déterminé ! Quel bonheur. Bien ! Dans ce cas je vais te dire où elle se trouve.

- hein ? Heu… M-merci. – Bafouilla Ed, un peu surpris que son petit discours est suffit à le convaincre. »

Le vieux se retourna pour ouvrir un tiroir et fouiller dedans. Il en ressortit une carte de la région qu'il déplia et montra à ses invités.

« - Tu vois ? Ici, c'est Cuxhaven. Si vous partez dans cette direction, en vous rapprochant des falaises, vous trouverez une petite maison perdue au milieu de nul part. C'est là qu'elle habite. – Dit-il tout en leur montrant de son doigt la direction sur la carte.

- Ah, elle vit dans cette maison qui était abandonnée ? – S'étonna Ray.

- Oui, Raymon. C'est moi qui lui ai montré. Mais ne le dit a personne, ils risqueraient d'allait la tuer.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils la tuer ? – Demanda Al.

- Ils ont peur… peur de son pouvoir. De plus, a cause de mon stupide fils, cette rumeur comme quoi cette pauvre fille est une sorcière démoniaque court dans toute la ville. Si ils apprennent que c'est elle qui me fournit certains de mes médicaments, ils me tueraient aussi.

- Ah oui, pourquoi vous fournit-elle des médicaments ? Vous ne les fabriqués pas vous-même ? – Interrogea Ed.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais pour fabriquer certains médicaments, il me faut des plantes rares, introuvables près de la ville et assez chères. Il y en a cependant beaucoup dans les forêts autour de sa maison et grâce a son pouvoir, elle est tout a fait capable de faire les médicaments dont il me faut. Donc on a passé un accord : elle me les fabrique et me les amènes et, en échange, je la pais. Elle dit avoir besoin d'argent donc ça l'arrange aussi.

- Je vois. – Dit simplement l'aîné des frères.

- Bien ! Ne perdez pas de temps. – S'exclama le vieux en repliant la carte. – Sa maison se trouve à vingt kilomètres. Si vous partez maintenant, vous arriverez avant la nuit. Elle vous laissera sûrement dormir là-bas. Raymon, tu sais exactement où elle se trouve, pas vrai ? Alors tu les accompagneras, elle saura ainsi que c'est moi qui les envoie.

- Mmhein ?? – S'écria Ray. – Mais euh, t'es fou ou quoi ? Je vais rentrer 'achement tard ! Le vieux croûton va me tuer !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperais de ton père. – Le rassura son grand-père en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bien. – Dit son petit-fils avec un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers les blonds. – Dans ce cas partons immédiatement. »

Les frères Elric acquiescèrent et ils saluèrent le vieux avant de quitter la ville pour emprunter les chemins de campagne en direction du nord.

_**A suivre….**_

Kami : Les persos sont un peu zarbs non ? Hum… c'est ptet à cause de Raziel qui vient hanter ma tête en ce moment.

Raziel : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le responsable de tes bêtises ?

Kami : Qu'est-ce tu fout là, Razielou ? Oo

Raziel : Tu te plaignais qu'aucun perso ne venait te tenir compagnie en debout et fin de fic alors me voila.

Kami : c'est zentil Razielou d'amour mais là c'est une fic FMA, tu vois. Alors retourne dans le coin Legacy of Kain, merci.

Raziel : Non, on s'ennuie trop dans ce coin vu que tu n'écris aucune fanfic sur nous. Donc je reste ici.

Kami : 'veux pas savoir ! Dégages ! -part chercher son Al chéri-

Raziel : dans ce cas… -se tourne vers les lecteurs- chers humains pathétiques, ne laisser PAS de reviews pour cette tarée, elle ne le mérite pas. Si vous en laisser, je promet de pourrir cette fanfic. Adieu. –repart chercher Kain pour le tuer-


End file.
